Stranger Things Season 4 FanFic
by MaeBlueJay
Summary: This is a Season 4 fanfic of Stranger Things. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it. I will be updating for more chapters often. Please feel free to leave a review or follow me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eleven had her head resting against the moving trucks window.

Mrs. Byers had told her they were moving to Cooper, Ohio. El had been sad to leave Hawkins, but she knew that it was for the best. Mrs. Byers had been through so much the past years that it wasn't a surprise that she wanted to leave. Ever since July 4th, Eleven's world was like a living nightmare. Just when she thought she could finally live a somewhat normal life, everything was sent spinning. She didn't want to think about it anymore, she didn't want to think about him. She looked out her window, and saw the trees silhouetted against the moon's light. Mrs. Byers said they would be at their house at 1:00pm. El checked her watch for it to say it was 9:00pm. She sighed and thought it may be best to just sleep. Eleven closed her eyes, and it only felt like 3 minutes when Mrs. Byers shook her awake. "Come on, we're here," she whispered. Eleven stepped out of the truck, Will and Jonathan's car pulling up just behind them, to see a small house, as big as the old one, in front of her. It was surrounded by woods, and was a light yellow color, yet hard to make out in the dim light. "Welcome to your new house," Mrs. Byers said out loud to everyone, in a nervous yet excited voice.

It had been 3 days since they arrived, and the house still felt odd to

be in. It didn't feel like Hawkins, and Elevens room felt empty. Back in Hawkins, Mike would come see her everyday, and Max would sleepover with her. Now it felt cold and quiet, and starting school in 2 day's wasn't going to help. Mrs. Byers thought that it might be good if Eleven started school. She thought it would be a great opportunity for her. Eleven still felt unsure, however. Eleven was in her bed, getting ready to go to sleep. She missed Mike, but hadn't been able to talk to him because he was in school and didn't have any time. El shrugged, and turned off her light, not wanting to get upset about it. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Eleven and Will were on the bus, riding to school. El felt very

overwhelmed. The kids on the school bus were screaming and shouting and kicking. She thought she was going to be sick. What felt like an eternity finally came to a slamming halt when the bus turned right to Stone Creek High School. Everyone walked off the bus and went to go see their friends, leaving El and Will standing in the front.

"What do we do now?" El's voice shook on accident, and she realized how tense she was.

"I guess find our classes," Will responded back more calmly. El nodded, and she walked with him to her first class. When she sat down at her seat, the bell rang. A female with long brown hair stood up in front of the class when everyone arrived.

"Hello class, I hope everyone is having a good day. I would just like to welcome two new students, Will Byers and Jane Byers."

"I go by El," Eleven corrected her.

"Ah well, it's nice to meet you El. Im Ms. Ondo, and why don't you come up here and solve the first math equation for today. It's very simple. It's 7th grade material." Ms. Ondo pointed at the chalkboard and it had 4(6x7y+5x). El looked at it, and then looked at Ms. Ondo. El turned bright red. _I don't know it, and this is apparently from 7th grade_.

"Do you know it? You should know this, its basic material." El decided to make a run for the bathroom, not wanting more stress. She ran out of the room, and everything was overwhelming her. When she made it to the bathroom, she found a stall and cried. _Why can't things be like they used to? Why didn't I tell Mrs. Byers I can barely do math. Why can't I talk to Mike? Why can't I hang out with Max? _El already knew the answer. Just as she did, and voice came from outside the bathroom stall.

"Hello, El? Can I come in?" The voice wasn't Will, but a female, yet it was neither Ms. Ondo. Suddenly, the female crawled under the stall. She was El's age, had brown short hair, long eyelashes, and big brown eyes. She blinked at El and then spoke.

"Hi, I'm Ginny."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How do you know my name," Eleven asked tentatively.

"Oh, I'm in Ms. Ondo's class. After you ran out, she asked me to find you. Your brother looked worried I think, but I'm not great at reading people. I don't have any siblings, I'm adopted, but I hate my parents. They don't like me either." Ginny spoke so fast and without any worry that it shocked El. Eleven gathered herself and then replied.

"I'm-I'm also adopted…"

"Really?! So I'm not the only one!" Ginny seemed so happy about it that she looked like she had won the lottery. "Why don't you and Will come sit with me today. I don't have any friends, so we will have the table to ourselves," Ginny said.

"Um… sure…"

"Great! See you at lunch! Oh, and come back to Ms. Ondo's room when you are ready." At that, Ginny left the stall and walked out of the bathroom. 'She talks a lot.'

When lunch rolled around, Will and El sat at Ginny's table.

"Hi Will, I'm Ginny!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Will replied.

"So, I heard that El is adopted. That's cool because I am too. I always wonder who my birth parents are. I've been trying to figure it out forever. Anyways, how are you liking it here?"

"Um, it's neat I guess," Will responded. He seemed just as taken aback as Eleven was, but he soon calmed down. He and Ginny talked for the entire lunch period, and he seemed to enjoy it, which surprised El because she had never seen him talk this much. Suddenly, El felt like she was being watched, but didn't know why. She looked around, but she saw nothing. El shrugged, trying to convince herself it was just her. At the end of the lunch period, El went to her next class, but still had the same feeling. The rest of the day she still felt the same, but couldn't understand why.

When El got home, Johnathan was sitting on the couch watching the TV and Mrs. Byers was cooking dinner.

"Hello! How was your first day? Make any friends," Mrs. Byers asked.

"One, her name is Ginny," Will replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mrs. Byers continued to talk to Will, and after dinner, El went to her room. She felt weird, like some sort of energy was flowing through her. She couldn't understand what though. That night, while El was sleeping, something happened. She was back in the place. It was completely black, and she had not been here since her powers disappeared. Then, she saw a person. As she approached them, it was clear it was Ginny. She was on a bed, and El guessed it was hers. She was sitting on it, crying. Her face had bruise marks, and she had a notebook next to her. It read,

'Dear Diary,

Today I met a girl named El and a boy named Will Byers. After meeting El, I learned she was adopted like me. When I got home, I finally got the courage to ask my parents who my mother and father were, but they hit me. Everyday is harder because I can do weirder things. When I tried to tell them I closed my eyes and ended up a foot away from where I was when I opened them, they beat me. I want to run away so badly, but there is nowhere to go. I just hope this nightmare ends soon.'

El stood frozen, shocked. She teleported?! El's thoughts raced. 'Are my powers back? Why did I end up here? Why show me Ginny? Are we connected? Is-is it back?' Suddenly, El woke up. She was sweating, and she immediately tried to bring an object across the room with her powers, but failed. El, however, did know one thing. She had to figure out who Ginny's parents were, and figure out what she thought might be is true or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

El decided not to tell Will or anyone else about what happened yet. She first needed to get more information. Last night, she didn't have her powers back, but she did have the ability to spy on people again. She smiled, knowing that they were returning. At school, Eleven went to find Ginny during her free period.

"Hey Ginny, I want to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead," Ginny replied eagerly.

"Do you have any photos of your birth parents? Do you know their names?"

"I don't know their names, but I have a photo! I always bring it with me." Ginny dug into her bag and pulled out a photo. A woman who looked exactly like Ginny was on it, and besides her was a tall man with glasses and was balding.

"Thanks Ginny, I will give it back to you tomorrow." Later that night, El turned her radio to a static noise. El took a deep breath, and then wrapped the blindfold around her head. El opened her eyes to see a hillside. The sky was blue, and on the hill were two gravestones. She walked up to the grave stones and saw two names. Alice Massey and Eric Massey. El knew what she had to do. She reached out her hands and touched the grave stone and under her breath she said, "Show me what happened." Suddenly, the world changed around her. She saw the same woman in the photo, and realized it was Alice. She was in a room, and at once Eleven realized where she was. Hawkins Lab. A familiar voice sounded from the door, and El's blood turned cold. Brenner.

"Today we will do some experiments," he said. As he did, the room changed again. Alice was at a restaurant. She looked older and more tired. She was sitting at a table with what El could only assume was Ginny's father, Eric. He looked the same, but with more hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said.

"Eric," he replied. The world changed again. Alice was inside a house, crying. There was banging at the door, and Eric rushed into the room, holding a baby. He opened the door, and a couple walked inside.

"Leave and hide her. Don't let them ever find her. Make Ginny safe. Don't let her find out about her powers. Go, they will be here any minute." Eric handed Ginny to the couple, and Alice rushed over to kiss her baby while she sobbed. The couple left the house and pulled out of the driveway. Not more than two minutes had gone by when multiple vans came up front. Men busted into the house, and when Alice and Eric refused to tell them where Ginny was, the men fired on them. Alice and Eric bleed to death in front of El, and she screamed. The world changed again, and in front of El was a snowy mountain. She saw something in the distance, and it started to run at her. Eleven realized what it was. A Demagorgan. Suddenly, El heard a voice, a man, that she hadn't heard in what felt like forever.

"I'm here." El screamed and ripped off her blind fold. She heard running as Johnatan, Will, and Mrs. Byers ran into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" El had explained to Mrs. Byers what had happened, and she looked very concerned.

"I wanted to make sure I was right."

"Are you right about what you saw in the mountains," Mrs. Byers asked.

"That's the only thing I'm unsure of. I want to spy and see if I'm right, but I'm not sure what will happen if I'm wrong. If I'm to do it, I want to do it in Hawkins. I want to be with Mike to do it."

"Then let's do it in Hawkins. If we are to do it, let's do it in a place that we can control your powers in. We will leave tomorrow morning and get there at 4. I can call the school in the morning to tell them you won't be there." The next morning, El called the Wheelers very early so she could speak to Mike before he went to school.

"This is the Wheelers who is it?" El recognized the voice of Ms. Wheeler.

"Hi, it's El. Can I have Mike?" After a couple seconds, Mike answered.

"El? What is it?"

"We are going to Hawkins today we should be there by 4:00pm."

"What why?"

"I will explain when I get there but make sure everyone is there. I will meet you at your house, okay?"

"Okay, see you then." El hung up the phone and got into the car. When they arrived at the Wheelers, Mike was there. They embraced and Johnatan and Nancy did the same. When everyone had said hello, they moved to the basement.

"So, why are you here," Lucas asked. El took a deep breath and explained. When she was done, everyone's mouths were open.

"I need to do it here," El said.

"Okay, let's do it then," Mike replied. When El had the static ready and the blindfold on, she went to the place again. She thought of him, and in front of her was a snowy mountain side. It was night there but she could make out long train tracks that stretched miles upon miles. Eleven then saw a building. It looked like a prison camp. El walked towards it and stopped in front of it. Two men came up to it and opened the door, letting El slip inside. It smelled awful, and it was as cold as the outside. She walked down a long flight of stairs and then heard men screaming. She walked towards the sound, covering her ears from the noise. Suddenly, the guards stopped. One was about to open the door, but the other one said something she could not understand, but she could make out Americano. They made their way down the hallway, dragging out another prisoner who was screaming. They dragged him down the stairs, and threw him in a cage. El screamed when out of a tunnel, a Demogorgon appeared. She ran back up the stairs, and while she was running, she heard a familiar voice from the prison block they almost pulled a man out of. She looked inside the window, and what she saw made her scream. It was him. Hopper. Her head started pounding and then her blood started rushing. She started to sweat and she felt like exploding, and something inside her did. Her blindfolds were ripped off and some sort of energy came from her body. From there, she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

El heard sounds and felt vibration around her. Everything was fuzzy in her head and she couldn't remember where she was. Her head pounded and she felt sick. After what felt like an hour or so, she could finally make out voices, but could not speak or move.

"El, come on wake up." That voice was Mike. He sounded worried.

"Thank god Ms. Wheeler isn't home until 9." That was Lucas.

"Mike, I'm sure she's okay. She was flung against the wall hard." That was Nancy's voice. El felt a hand on her back and she heard other people speaking, but they were too far away for her to make out what they were saying. After what felt like forever, El opened her eyes. Mike saw her immediately.

"Guys, she up!" He then looked at her to speak to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" El sat up, her head still throbbing, and explained what happened. Everyone was silent. At the end, El realized she was shaking. She then had an idea. She reached out her hand to grab an object, and it came to her. Her powers were working! Everyone looked at each other in amazement. Hopper was alive.

It was time to leave the next day, and Mike and El said a tearful goodbye. When El got home, she realized she needed a way to explain to Ginny what happened and how to help them. She finally figured out a way, and went to bed. The next morning, El found Ginny during school.

"Ginny, we need to talk." Ginny nodded, and they went to the back of the school.

"What is it," Ginny asked.

"Ginny, have you ever felt different? Like, you could do something no one else could?" Ginny looked at El hard, and then nodded.

"Please don't laugh, but sometimes I feel like I can teleport." El nodded, and then took a deep breath.

"I have powers too."

"Prove it," Ginny said. El looked around and spotted a rash can. El looked at it, and moved it with her powers. Ginny jumped, and then looked at El.

"So you do!"

"Yes, and I…. I know what happened to your parents." Ginny looked at her in shock, and El told her the story. Ginny looked like she was about to cry at the end, but just nodded. They heard the bell ring, and they parted ways.

At lunch, El sat with Ginny and Will. El told Ginny that Will knew, and they were talking. El had the same feeling, yet again, that someone was watching her. She, yet again, shrugged it off, and ate her lunch.

Ginny finally had the confidence to ask her parents if they knew. She walked into the living room, ready to ask.

"Mom, dad, I want to know the truth about my parents. I know how they died. I know who they are. Now, I need answers." Her mom and dad looked at her, and then her father glared.

"I told you not to ask." He then got up and slapped her.

"What happened that night?!" He slapped her again. "I said, what happened?!" Her father dragged her by her hand to her room. He slammed the door and locked it. She began to cry, but a strange feeling fell over her. She decided to go to bed early, thinking nothing of it.

El had the same strange feeling later that night that she had from the lunch room. This time, something told her to look for Ginny. She put on a blindfold in her room and searched for Ginny. She saw an address, 1070 Pleasant Lane, on a blue two story house. She walked inside, and it was pitch black. She tried to turn on the light, but it kept on flickering. She walked into a dining room area, and what she saw shocked her. Two bodies were on the floor, and over them was a Demogoragan. Ginny wasn't safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny was hiding in her closet. She had heard screaming downstairs, and teleported downstairs to see what was happening, which took up her daily usage of it. She could barely teleport more than a few feet, so it wore her out. When she saw what happened she ran upstairs quietly, crying, and hid in her closet. She had an idea and tried with all her strength to talk to El through her mind, and prayed it had worked. After using all of her powers, she was becoming really tired. This wasn't the first time, however, that her powers made her feel like this. As her eyes slowly closed, she wondered how El knew she had powers, or how she had guessed. She soon started drifting in and out of consciousness and as doing so, she thought about how sometimes, while El wasn't around, just she and Will would talk, and how sweetly they talked to each other. She knew that both she and Will liked each other, and how much she looked forward to seeing him. Suddenly, her closet door swung open, and the thing was right in front of her. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. It bent down and scratched her head with its laws, and just as it was about to make the killing blow, it was knocked aside. She heard screaming and she saw it get flung out the window. At this point everything was woozy, not just because of her powers, but because of the wound on her face. She felt the hot blood trickling down and she could barely stand the pain. In the closet doorway, Will ran to her and so did an older looking version of him, which she could only guess was his older brother, Johnathan.

"Are you okay?" Will sounded anxious, and she slowly nodded a no, pointing to her face. Johnathan helped her up with Will too, and she saw El. El looked at her astonished, and Ginny couldn't tell if it was the face or because of the thing. In the doorway of her room, a woman with brown hair stood. Ginny could only guess this was Mrs. Byers.

"We have supplies at home to clean up your face." She then looked at El and whispered, "Don't let her see the living room."

"I already have," Ginny choked out, not from sadness but because of the pain, or maybe both, she couldn't tell.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Mrs. Byers said sympathetically. All of them piled into a car, and Will and El laid her down on them. At this point, Ginny could barely remain conscious. She started drifting again, and soon the tiredness over took her.

El had been right. Ginny got out in time, but her face was badly scared. The cut was deep and thankfully didn't touch her eye, but would need help to get better. Mrs. Byers kept on looking back, and soon Ginny blacked out. When she did, Mrs. Byers freaked out.

"Johnathan go faster!" Johnathan looked back, and he started speeding. When they got home, Mrs. Byers had Ginny lay on the sofa. Mrs. Byers ran to the telephone and called Sam Owens.

"Yes, two people died…. Yes it's back…. Yes the girl is injured…. No, I will take care of her in the meantime…. Okay, bye." While she was making the phone call, Johnathan had gotten bandages for Ginny's face. He wrapped up her face, and then El walked over to Mrs. Byers.

"We need everyone to get down here. It's a Friday so they should be able to come because they have Columbus day off." Mrs. Byers nodded, and El called Mike.

"Hello, Wheelers, who is this?" The voice was Mrs. Wheeler.

"Hi, it's El. Can I have Mike?" After a few seconds, Mike picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mike, it's El, get the whole party down here tomorrow, everyone. The Demogorgon attacked Ginny, and I'm afraid that if she is hurt, we have two problems: one: she can't help get Hopper out of where he is and I won't be able to train her and two: she is badly hurt. I also think it might be after me"

"Okay, I will tell Nancy and I will get the whole party. We will meet you tomorrow."

"Hurry." El then hung up the phone and hoped that tomorrow would get here sooner.


End file.
